


the cold never bothered me anyway

by timefornothing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, Frozen!AU, Inspired by Frozen (2013), M/M, Snow, followed the script almost exactly, frozen, it's a kid's movie what did you expect, larry stylinson - Freeform, mostly from louis' point of view, niall is great, no smut sorry, one direction starring in Disney's Frozen, this is pretty great tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timefornothing/pseuds/timefornothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Lou! Give me my glove!”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Louis held it back away from him, blue eyes glittering with desperation. “No, Zayn. Please, I can’t live like this anymore! We can’t keep the entire world shut out! I can’t live like this!” His words rung out shrilly, making the crowd go silent. Zayn stared at Louis, eyes wide with unimaginable pain.</i></p><p>  <i>Finally, he swallowed hard, whispering quietly, “Then leave.” He took one more look at Louis before it was too much, then he turned away, stalking towards the back of the room.</i></p><p> </p><p>or the one where One Direction are the characters in Frozen. Starring Louis as Anna, Zayn as Elsa, Harry as Kristoff, Niall as Olaf, and Liam as that stone troll that always knows what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the cold never bothered me anyway

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i got this brilliant idea from this post (sorry it's not a link idk how to do it sorry) http://watsonchapel.tumblr.com/post/72916988951/au-one-direction-as-characters-in)
> 
> thank you to watsonchapel for letting me use her idea!
> 
> i tried to stick as close to the script as possible, so it's completely plausible that i may have accidentally switched the gender pronouns or names. if a mistake is found, please let me know asap!
> 
> i own neither one direction nor frozen, more disclaimers, yada yada yada
> 
> enjoy (:
> 
> for my sister <3

_“I didn’t mean to, I swear I didn’t mean it.” Zayn cried as he clutched onto his mother’s arm, holding on tightly as the carriage rattled on down the old, forgotten road. “We were just playing, I swear I didn’t mean it.”_

_“Shh, shh, it’ll be okay.” His mother soothed him, although he could sense the worry in her voice. “Your father knows someone who can help. We’ll fix him, don’t worry.” Zayn nodded, biting his lip as he looked over into his father’s lap where his younger brother lay. His face, once so full of light and laughter, was still, breath coming out in cold bursts._

_Finally, they slowed to a halt, jumping out of the carriage and running quickly past two large stones and into a valley. Zayn struggled to keep up with his mother, only catching a glimpse of a young boy hiding behind a rock before turning back to watch his father._

_“Help us! Help us, please, my son.” His father’s voice caught as he spun around, clutching the tiny boy to him. “Please.” As his voice faded, a low rumbling began, and Zayn looked around him to see several large boulders come rolling down the side of the hills. He clutched tighter to his mom, watching in awe as they stopped just beside them, and his mouth dropped open when they stood. In front of them, the large crowd of the rock trolls parted, and the largest yet walked forward, a grim look on his face. He nodded respectfully to the king, deep brown eyes looking over to Zayn._

_“Born with powers, or cursed?” He asked, voice low and gravelly, yet soothing. Zayn could only gape at him, calmed but still on edge by the creature before him._

_“Born.” His father answered quickly, “And they’re getting stronger.” The rock troll nodded, then gestured for the King to lower the young boy so he could look at him. His hands hovered slightly over Louis’ head, where his hair had gone stark white at the point of contact. Zayn gulped, flashing back in his mind to when it had happened._

_They were just playing, as they always did. Zayn had created the snow, icy powers making a winter wonderland for his brother to play in. There were the snowball fights, the friendly snowman named Niall, the mountains they had slid down. It was all fun, Louis’ laughter had rung through the empty hall as if it were Christmas morning. And then Louis had begun jumping faster than Zayn could keep up with, and the next thing he knew, an icy blast had collided with Louis’ head, sending him tumbling down the snowy hill and to the floor._

_Zayn gulped, looking back to the troll, who was speaking again._

_“You’re lucky it wasn’t his heart.” He said, looking up to the King and Queen. “The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded.”_

_“Just do what you must.” The King persisted, urgency and desperation leaking into his voice._

_The troll nodded, “I recommend we remove all magic, even memories, just to be safe.” He said, holding a hand above Louis’ head. A soft blue glow leaked from the area by the white streak in his hair, and the troll nodded as it faded away. “But don’t worry. While he won’t remember the magic, he will remember the fun. He’ll be okay.”_

_The Queen sagged in relief, but Zayn looked up in worry. “He won’t remember I have powers?”_

_“It’s for the best, Zayn.” His father said, and the troll turned to give him a serious look._

_“Listen to me, Zayn, your powers will only continue to grow.” He reached up, hands moving swiftly before them, and all of their eyes widened as the northern lights above them began moving swiftly to show images in the sky. “There is beauty in your magic, yes, but also great danger.” The images above them changed to show the snowflakes turning into spikes, causing a crowd to gather around the shilouette of Zayn. “You must learn to control it, as fear will be your enemy.”_

_Zayn gasped in fear, turning back to hide in the Queen’s dress, grabbing at her desperately. The King frowned, stepping in front of him protectively. “No, we’ll protect him. He can learn to control it, I’m sure.”_

_The troll nodded, looking at all of them solemnly. “For your sake, I hope you guide him well.”_

_And so it went._

_The castle gates were closed, and Louis was moved to a different room in the castle. Zayn’s father worked with him every day, helping him to conceal his powers. He grew closed off from everyone, from Louis, although it pained him to see his brother so lonely. They had been the best of friends, and now they were almost strangers. But Zayn couldn’t go near him, couldn’t bear to see what would happen if he let go of his careful control for even a second._

_“You must learn to conceal it, and it’ll help not to feel it. You’re good, Zayn. Don’t let it show.”_

_“Conceal, don’t feel.” Zayn repeated quietly, and his father nodded. He continued to help him, even when Zayn had accidentally frozen the entire wall of his room._

_“Getting upset makes it worse.” His mother told him gently, coming forward to hug him. Zayn jumped back, eyes wide in alarm._

_“No! Stay back! I don’t want to hurt you!” He slid down the wall, burying his face in his arms, missing the look of alarm that his parents shared._

_It only grew worse from there. He remained aloof from everyone, refusing to see anyone but his parents out of fear for their safety. Even when they left on a trip to go see their cousin, he stayed in his room, too afraid to see them off, although a week later, he was regretting that decision._

_Word reached them that their parents ship had been lost at sea, capsized in a terrible storm that took the lives of everyone aboard. Heart in his throat and ice already threatening to let itself fly, he sprinted to his room, locking himself in there for three days straight. He was missing the funeral, he knew, but he couldn’t go outside when he had frozen himself in._

_“Zayn? Please, I know you’re in there.”_

_He looked up, eyes wide and wet with tears. Louis was outside his door, speaking to him. He crept forward, leaning his forehead against the door as he listened to his brother’s voice grow quieter._

_“Everyone was wondering where you were at the funeral, and I didn’t know what to say.” Louis’ voice was thick with grief, making Zayn close his eyes and slide down the door, leaning his head back when Louis continued._

_“Please, I’m right out here, I’m here for you. I always have been, I always will be. They’re telling me to be strong, to have courage…but I can’t, not without you here.” There was a soft thump, and Zayn could feel Louis lean his weight against the door as well on the other side. “We only have each other, now. I...Zayn, I don’t…” He trailed off, and a minute later, his voice broke as he asked, “What are we gonna do?”_

_Seconds later, he heard sniffing, and Zayn opened his eyes, letting a single tear fall. Snowflakes and icicles covered his room, strewn about haphazardly in his grief. Their parents were gone, the only people in the entire castle who had been able to help him. How could he make it without them?_

_What were they going to do?_

 

* * * * * 

 

Louis was snoring soundly when a knock at the door jolted him from his dream. He sat up wildly, bright blue eyes glancing about his room. When the knock sounded again, he looked to it, groaning and rubbing his eyes.

“Prince Louis…? Sorry if I woke you—“

“No, no, I’ve been up for hours.” He yawned, scratching at his horrible bedhead. He slumped forward again, and was about to drift off when another knock sounded, jolting him awake.

“Yes, yes, who is it?” He called shrilly, eyes squinting at the early morning light.

“Still me, sir.” He heard Liam’s warm voice echo through the door. Liam was his favorite servant, the only one who wouldn't put up with his shenanigans and who also seemed to know way more than he let on. His entire demeanor was that of an old friend, someone you instantly felt comfortable around. 

“Well what do you want?” He snorted, fighting back the urge to yawn again.

“It’s time to get up, sir. For your brother’s coronation.”

“Coro…” Louis trailed off, bleary eyes finally catching sight of his best suit hanging on the edge of the wardrobe, no doubt put there by Liam. Both of his eyes snapped wide open, tiredness instantly forgotten as adrenaline rushed through his veins. “Oh! Coronation! It’s coronation day!” He sprung out of bed, ignoring Liam’s warm chuckle as he walked away.

Coronation day. Louis had been waiting for this day since he was eight and they had first closed the castle gates. He had been locked up for far too long in this bleary, empty castle, and that just would not do. He had always known his bright and cheery (cheery was debatable. Snarky would have been the word Liam used) personality was just too much to be limited to the serving staff and Zayn’s door. No, he needed to see real, actual people, craved the interaction, and dammit, he was going to get just that today.

He burst out of the door, sliding his hand over his carefully formed fringe, shoving the white streak in a different direction once more and adjusted his coat before moving down the hallway. Although it was still early afternoon, the castle was alive and bustling, servants moving thousands of items to prepare for the ball tonight. He watched it all with a glint in his eye and a smile on his lips, marveling at how much better the castle looked with the open windows and the sun streaming through. The buzzing started in his veins as he looked around, imagining people strolling through the hall, the music that would be playing, the chocolate that would be served—

“Oh God, I am so ready for this.” He grinned.

He walked into the hall, nodding at the servants that greeted him but mostly looking around at the decorations for his brother’s coronation. There’d be hundreds of people in attendance, he’d meet so many people, hundreds of someones all here to dance the night away.

But…

His eyes widened at the possibility. What if _his_ someone was going to be here dancing?

Being cooped up in the castle, he had never before given a thought to finding someone to marry someday. But now that the opportunity had presented itself, he was almost giddy. He wanted to laugh aloud, to clap, because for the first time in forever, there was a chance that he could find eternal happiness.

Suddenly, he heard a loud creaking, and he sprinted to the front door of the castle. “The gate!” He gasped, watching as the guards moved around to slowly open the giant wooden doors. He ran forward, waving off anyone who greeted him as he ran through the now open castle gates. He glanced around him wildly, still walking, ecstatic. The gates were open. There were people walking in. Actual, real people, that he had never seen before. 

This was the best day of his life.

Suddenly he was hit from the side, then he hit someone with his shoulder, his head spinning as he stumbled back, only looking up just in time to see someone else falling as well. He lunged forward, grabbing her by the waist before she could fall off of the edge of the bridge and into the moat.

“Hey!” She cried, righting her skirt and Louis pulled her up to a standing position.

“I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Louis asked desperately, rubbing his forehead where he had been hit. Upon glancing around, he saw that he had run into a wooden sign, which had caused him to hit the young girl who was now standing in front of him. “Are you hurt?” He turned to look at her again, and stopped in his tracks.

Her brown curly hair was being tucked behind her ear, dark brown eyes lifting to meet his, face softening as their gazes connected. Holy shit. This was the prettiest girl he’d seen in his life.

“I…yeah.” She smiled gently, voice much calmer now. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?” He asked, dumbfounded by her beauty. “I was, you know, looking around and totally wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“It’s okay, really.” She insisted. “I’m great now, actually.”

“Oh thank God.” He breathed, smiling as she smiled at him. Wow. Nice teeth as well. He had really struck gold with his clumsiness this time.

“Princess Eleanor of the Southern Isles.” She greeted, giving a small curtsy.

Louis almost blushed, “Prince Louis of Arendelle.”

“Prince? My lord!” Eleanor gasped, curtsying deeper. At that moment, a passing villager slammed into her from behind, sending her toppling forward. Louis made a move to catch her, but his foot caught on her dress, sending them tumbling down to the street while the villager called a low, “Sorry!” over his shoulder.

“Oh boy. Hi, again.” Eleanor giggled, and Louis actually did blush this time. 

“Well, this is awkward.” He commented, then eyes widened as he saw the look on her face. “Not that you’re awkward! You’re not. It’s just that we, uh,” He sat quickly, helping her to stand once again. “Yeah, that was, um, awkward. You’re not. I’m awkward, you’re gorgeous.” His eyes widened and he almost smacked himself in the face. Did he really just say that?

“Well, I’d like to formally apologize for running into the Prince of Arendelle.” Eleanor continued, seemingly unphased. “And for, you know, every moment after.”

“No, no, it’s fine!” Louis insisted brightly, recovering. “I’m not that Prince. I mean, if you would have hit my brother Zayn, sheesh.” Louis made a face, imagining the scene. “But, lucky for you, it’s just me.” Well, Zayn was his half brother, but, you know, technicalities were overlooked when they’d grown up from diapers together.

“Just you?” Eleanor asked, amusement lighting up her shy smile again. Louis nodded, warmth creeping back into his cheeks. Wow, she really was gorgeous. So gorgeous, in fact, that he nearly missed it when the bells started ringing.

“Hmm. Bells.” He commented dreamily, then shock hit him. “Oh my God, bells. The coronation. My brother’s coronation.” He started backing away, back towards the castle. “I’m so sorry, but I have to go. I’ll see you later, yeah?” He waited until she gave a laugh and a nod, then he turned and sprinted, making for the church chapel next to the castle. Zayn would probably chop his balls off if he was late for his coronation.

He sprinted in just in time, the last of the pews filling up as he took up his position off to the side of the alter. Zayn stood there next to the priest, his customary cool gaze watching as the Church filled up with people waiting to watch him be crowned King of Arendelle. It was a few more moments before they began, and towards the end of the ceremony, he felt eyes on the back of his head. Confused, because everyone should be looking at Zayn, not him, he turned around, and sure enough, four rows back to the right, there was Eleanor, smiling at him.

She gave a small wave and he crossed his eyes in response, making her cover her mouth to stifle the giggle. Proud of the reaction he had gotten, he turned back forward and watched as Zayn approached the alter. 

The crown was placed on his head, and he turned to receive the scepter and orb that represented the leadership of his kingdom. Just before he reached for them, the bishop whispered, “Ah, your majesty? The gloves?”

Louis watched as Zayn bit his lip, nervous. Zayn never took his gloves off, ever. With a deep breath, he slid the purple material off of his hands, setting it to the side before grabbing the scepter and orb. He turned to face the crowd, holding his breath as the bishop spoke.

Louis grinned as the bishop finished, “…King Zayn of Arendelle.” He shouted it back with the crowd, ignoring the way Zayn spun around quickly to set them down and put the gloves back on. His brother was King! He turned around to look at the crowd again, shooting Eleanor a smile as she clapped along with the rest of them. His cheery mood continued as they made it to the ball, bouncing on his toes on the side door that led into the ballroom. He couldn’t wait to mingle, to continue to meet people. If Eleanor was any indication of what was to come, it was going to be the best night ever.

“King Zayn of Arendelle!”

Zayn began walking forward, looking perfectly poised and regal. Louis was so caught up in studying his smooth demeanor that he nearly missed when they announced, “Prince Louis of Arendelle!” He ran forward, waving awkwardly as he stopped short of the center of the raised platform. Liam quickly pushed him up onto it, stopping him directly next to his brother.

He gulped, looking down at Liam. “Here? Are you sure?” He hadn’t been this close to his brother in nearly ten years. He froze, afraid to even breathe in his direction.

“Hey, Louis.”

His eyes widened, and he looked over to Zayn, who was now looking at him with a small smile. “Me?” Zayn nodded in amusement, and Louis stuttered, “Oh, uh, hey. Hey, Zayn.” He turned back to face the room, watching as the music began playing. Oh God, he was speaking with his brother. When was the last time that had happened voluntarily?

“You look good.” Zayn told him, continuing the conversation against everything Louis had known. “Green’s a good color on you.”

“Thank you, that’s what Liam said as well.” Louis quipped, sarcasm taking over as his mind reeled. How was he supposed to handle this conversation? “I think I look better in blue, but Liam said we couldn’t match for some reason, so green was the next best thing.” Then he stopped, realizing he should return the compliment. “But, obviously, you pull off blue really well. As well as purple, love the gloves.”

“Thank you.” Zayn smirked, dark eyes sliding back out to gaze at the crowd. Louis stood awkwardly with his hands clasped behind his back. 

“So this is what a party looks like.” Zayn was speaking again, and when Louis snuck a glance at him, he could see his careful composure relaxing.

“It’s warmer than I thought.” Louis offered, gaze lingering on his brother. Zayn was smiling now as he asked, “And what is that amazing smell?” They both closed their eyes, inhaling deeply, and Louis smiled before turning to face Zayn as they said at the same time, “Chocolate.” Louis laughed loudly, Zayn’s warm chuckle just low enough so only Louis could hear. He beamed, realizing that maybe his brother wasn’t as cold and stiff as he had been thinking for all these years. God, there was so much he missed about him. They used to be so close, and then it had all stopped one day. He bit his lip, debating what to say, but before he could get anything out, Liam was interrupting them.

“Your majesties, may I announce Nick Grimshaw, Duke of Weaseltown.”

“Weselton!” Nick corrected, and Louis could tell by the look on Liam’s face that he knew very well it was Weselton. Then Nick turned back, bowing to Zayn. “Your majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as King.”

Louis’ eyes widened. What? He looked to Zayn in surprise. Zayn could do so much better than this man. Like, really? He looked like a weasel himself.

“Thank you, really.” Zayn answered coolly. “Only, I don’t dance.”

Nick straightened up, smile faltering. “Oh?”

“But my brother does.”

“What?” Louis sputtered, because no way, he did not want to dance with this man. He wanted to go stuff his face with chocolate. “Oh, no, I don’t think—“

“Lucky you!” Nick told him, grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the dance floor before he could protest. “If you swoon, let me know, and I’ll catch you.” Louis looked back to Zayn, who only offered an apologetic shrug. Louis stuck his tongue out, and then he was being swept away as Nick manhandled him around the dance floor. He grimaced, trying to make the best of the situation.

“So, speaking of.” Nick started, making Louis glance at him with a single brow raised. The Duke continued on, ignoring him. “So great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? Hmm? Do you know the reason?” He leaned forward, breath hot on Louis’ face.

He grimaced, “No.”

Nick shrugged, swirling him around once more. “Oh, all right. Now hang on, pretty prince, they don’t call me the big dipper for nothing.” Louis shot Zayn one more ‘help me’ look, which was only returned by a laugh, and Louis was swept away again.

Somehow, he made it through the two songs with minimal bruising, although he was fairly certain he now hated that waltz. Respectfully, he detached himself from the Duke, making his way back to Zayn with a feigned limp.

“Well, he was eager.” Zayn snorted as Louis made his way back up to him. 

Louis leaned on his brother heavily, pretending to gasp for breath. “Especially for a man in heels.”

“You okay?” Zayn asked quietly, and Louis preened, amazed that Zayn was giving him so much attention. He loved it, he loved being close to him. It was almost as if things were how they used to be.

“I’ve never been better!” He announced brightly, looking back out to the ballroom. “This is absolutely fantastic. I wish it could be like this all the time.”

Zayn nodded, following his gaze. “Me too.” They were silent for a minute, then he felt Zayn stiffen up beneath his touch, pull away from him as he said, “But it can’t.”

Louis’ smile fell. “Why not? If we—“

“It’s just can’t, Lou.” Zayn said, voice now returning to the cold one Louis had grown so used to. His smile was completely gone now, and he set his jaw, willing himself not to get emotional.

“If you’ll excuse me for a second, your highness.” He snapped, before walking away, feeling Zayn’s eyes on him the entire way. He frowned, scowling as he walked past the other dignitaries and co. in the room. Why couldn’t it be like this all the time? It wasn’t fair. He was so caught up in his anger that he only just barely looked up in time to see a flurry of brown hair and perfectly manicured nails flying towards him. 

He put his hands out on reflex, catching the girl by the waist just before she could hit the ground. He looked down and smiled, “Glad I caught you.”

“Louis!” Eleanor called brightly, letting herself be pulled back up. “Thank God I have you around in my moments of distress.”

“Proper damsel rescuer, I am.” Louis winked, before offering a hand to her. “Care to dance?” She nodded, again tucking her hair behind her ear, and he led her to the dance floor, bad mood immediately washed away as they danced. And as they danced, they talked, learned more about each other as they quite literally danced the next few hours away. 

“So what’s this?” Eleanor asked at one point, one slim finger pressing lightly to the streak of white in his hair.

“Oh, I was born with it.” He shrugged, before adding with a wink, “Although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll.” 

Her bright laughter only made him smile more, and she grinned at him, running her hand over it. “I like it.”

Eventually, the dancing turned into strolling in the gardens, which turned into Louis leading her up to a balcony, settling on the smooth stone benches as she laughed at his stories and jokes. He was smiling the entire time, loving the way her blush rose every time his hand grazed hers.

“Okay, wait, wait. So you have how many sisters?” Louis asked, their laughter dying down.

“Twelve older sisters.” Eleanor answered with a giggle. “Three of them pretended I was invisible, literally, for two whole years.”

Louis’ mouth dropped open, “That’s horrible!”

Eleanor shrugged, “It’s what sisters do.”

“And brothers.” Louis sighed, looking down at the space between them, which wasn’t much. “Zayn and I were really close when we were younger. And then, one day, he just shut me out. I never could figure out why.”

He looked up in surprise as Eleanor set her hand on his, a soft smile on her face. “I would never shut you out.”

Louis swallowed, smiling at her. God, she was great. This entire night had been great, perfect even, straight out of all the stories he had read. He was so overcome with emotion at this moment, that he burst out, “Okay, can I say something crazy?”

Eleanor laughed lightly, “I love crazy!”

Louis grinned, “Good, because there’s an over abundance of that around here.” She laughed again, and he continued, “I just…all my life, all I’ve had is closed doors. And then I bump into you tonight, and all that changes. It’s absolutely insane how we get on so well, how we think literally almost exactly alike. And I just, I can’t help but feel like this is just mean to be, you know?”

“I totally know what you’re talking about!” Eleanor responded, eyes lighting up. “It’s like we’re completely synced.” She stood up, pulling him into an impromptu waltz. “Everything we do is in tune with the other, and I feel like I can really be myself around you.” She paused, swaying with him, and at the same time, gazing into each other’s eyes, they said, “I think I love you.”

“Jinx!” They shouted, and Louis tickled her sides as they squealed, “Jinx again!” They dissolved into laughter, falling back onto the stone bench. Louis’ arms were still around Eleanor’s waist, holding her tightly as he smiled into her hair.

“Can I say something crazy?” He said, and didn’t bother waiting before asking, “Will you marry me?”

Eleanor jumped off of his lap, spinning around to look at him. He was afraid he had gone too far, that he had ruined the moment, but a huge smile lit up her face.

“Can I say something even crazier?” He nodded eagerly, and she squealed, “Yes!” He leapt up, spinning her around in a hug before remaining still, holding onto her tightly. Yes, definitely, greatest night of his life.

 

“Zayn! Zayn!” Louis called, slipping in between people once they were back in the ballroom. Eleanor followed along, pulled along by her hand in his. “Zayn!”

Zayn finally turned, excusing himself from the people he was talking to. Louis ran up to him, a little breathless as he gestured to Eleanor. “Zayn—er, King Zayn, may I present Princess Eleanor of the Southern Isles.” Eleanor gave a deep curtsy, and Zayn nodded lightly before Louis threw an arm around her and continued, “We would like, uh,” He and Eleanor giggled, “We would like your blessing of our marriage!”

Zayn frowned, staring at his brother. “Marriage…?”

Louis nodded eagerly. “Yes! Marriage! Did I stutter?”

“I’m sorry, I’m confused.” Zayn responded in a low voice, giving Eleanor a once over. Louis was positive it was because of just three years ago when Louis had not so subtly been caught blowing a guard in the gardens by Zayn. But hey, he could play for both teams, right? His door swung both ways.

“Well, we haven’t worked out all the details yet.” Louis rushed on, hoping Eleanor didn’t read too much into Zayn’s expression. “We’ll need a few days to plan the ceremony, and of course we’ll serve ice cream and the roast, and that soup you like. Wait, would we live here?” He looked to Eleanor.

“Here?” Zayn echoed meekly, and Eleanor smiled widely, “Absolutely!”

“Louis—“

“Oh, and we can invite all twelve of your sisters!” He continued, barreling over Zayn. “They can stay with us! Of course we have the room—“

“Hold on, slow down, no one’s sisters are staying here.” Zayn interrupted firmly, “No one is getting married.”

Louis frowned, looking over to Zayn. “What?”

“Lou, can I talk to you. Alone.” It wasn’t a question, but Louis answered anyways by threading his arm through Eleanor’s once again.

“No. Whatever you say, you can say it to both of us.”

“Fine.” Zayn shrugged, standing up a little straighter and giving them a cool look of indifference. “You can’t marry a woman you just met.”

“You can if it’s true love!” Louis cried, feeling betrayed by his brother. How dare he impede on his happiness like this?

“What do you know about true love?” Zayn scoffed, and Louis set his jaw, angered.

“More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!”

The words hung in the air, and Louis almost regretted saying them as he saw the look of hurt that flashed across Zayn’s face. But in an instant, it was gone again, replaced by the cool look that turned his eyes dark as coal. “You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no.” He stared hard at Louis, “I think it’s time for your friend to leave.” He turned to walk away, looking over at Liam. He had been hovering just a few feet away, looking as if he had been listening the entire time.

“The party is over, close the gates.” Zayn told him in clipped tones, and Louis felt his stomach drop to the floor, feeling cold.

“Zayn, no! No, wait!” He cried, letting go of Eleanor to lunge after his brother. He reached out to grab him, instead only grabbing the glove and pulling it off of Zayn. He spun around, eyes wide as he watched Louis with the glove. He reached out with a panicked look, “Lou! Give me my glove!”

Louis held it back away from him, blue eyes glittering with desperation. “No, Zayn. Please, I can’t live like this anymore! We can’t keep the entire world shut out! I can’t live like this!” His words rung out shrilly, making the crowd go silent. Zayn stared at Louis, eyes wide with unimaginable pain.

Finally, he swallowed hard, whispering quietly, “Then leave.” He took one more look at Louis before it was too much, then he turned away, stalking towards the back of the room. Louis ran after him, nowhere near done with this fight.

“What did I ever do to you?!” He shrieked, ignoring how Zayn glanced around at the people watching them.

“Enough, Lou.”

“No. Not enough. Why do you keep shutting me out?” Louis shouted, “Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?”

“I said, “ Zayn growled as he spun around, gesturing for Louis to cut it out, “Enough!” As his hand flew through the air, ice flew from his fingertips, causing giant, sparkling spikes to rise from the ground and point at Louis. He stood, stunned, then raised his blue eyes to look to his brother. Somewhere in the crowd, he heard Nick Grimshaw shout, “Sorcery! I knew there was something dubious going on here!”

“Zayn?” He said quietly, and then Zayn turned and ran for the doors. Louis quickly followed, along with Eleanor and several others. Liam stayed by his side, and they both watched as Zayn sprinted out the castle doors, ignoring the cheering townspeople as he tried to weave his way through the crowd. One approached him, and Louis watched with wide eyes as Zayn stumbled back, grabbing onto the fountain with his bare hand. Behind him, the entire fountain was soon covered in ice, the water freezing and twisting into a deadly looking shape. The townspeople around them all gasped, backing away from Zayn as he looked desperately around him.

“There he is!” Nick shouted as he caught sight of Zayn, not too far away. “Stop him!”

“No, please!” Zayn pleaded, holding his hands up defensively, “Please just stay away from me!” As he cried out, more ice shot from his hands, and Louis could tell by the look on his face that it had been an accident. Nick, however, who had fallen, stood slowly, shouting, “Monster, monster!”

Zayn backed away, looking even more scared as snow began to fall from the sky. As he ran, Louis quickly followed, clutching the glove tightly in his hands. “Zayn!” He shouted, chasing his brother out the gates and down to the waterline. “Zayn! Stop!”

Zayn hesitated, looking at the water before him. He took a tentative step, gasping in surprise as it froze beneath his feet. He cast one more sorrowful look over his shoulder at his brother and Liam chasing after him, then walked forward, picking up more and more speed until he was sprinting across the water.

“Zayn!” Louis screamed, following him out onto the ice. He misstepped, causing him to crash down onto the solid ice. He looked up, watching his brother run away across the water to the opposite shoreline. “Zayn!”

“Louis!” Liam called, kneeling beside him. Louis shook his head, tears almost coming to his eyes as his brother didn’t look back once. He heard Liam gasp, “Look…the fjord.”

They looked around them, as did the others who had made it to the shoreline, shock clearly written on their faces. The entire surface of the water was freezing over, locking the ships in place. Louis looked one last time across the water, to the distant shore where Zayn had disappeared into the darkness. What had gone wrong?

 

 

“Are you alright?” Eleanor asked, coming to sit next to Louis on the frozen fountain. It was an hour later, and the snow had not stopped. Maybe Louis would finally get his childhood wish, he thought bitterly. A proper white Christmas in July.

“No.” He answered shakily, staring at his hands in front of him that still held tightly onto the glove. How had he not known? His brother had this massive secret, this powerful ability, and he hadn’t ever known. Why had Zayn never told him?

“It’s snowing! It’s snowing!” Nick Grimshaw crowed, spinning around as he looked at the crowd that was still gathered. “The King has cursed this land! He must be stopped!” Nick spun around, looking to his two henchmen. “You must go after him!”

“No!” Louis shouted, jumping up and stalking over to the Duke. Eleanor followed quickly, and Louis almost laughed as Nick squeaked and jumped behind his henchmen.

“You!” He pointed an accusing finger. “Is there sorcery in you as well, brother? Are you a monster?”

“No.” Louis laughed bitterly. “Trust me, there’s nothing cool like that inside of me. I’m completely ordinary.” Then he glared, “And my brother is no monster.”

“He nearly killed me!” Nick responded, and Eleanor stepped forward with an angry glare, “Please. You slipped on ice.”

“His ice!” Nick growled, flustered.

“It was an accident, Jesus.” Louis rolled his eyes. Nick was extremely high up on his list of people he hated. In fact, he hadn’t created that list until he had met Nick. Nick was the entire list. “He was scared. Didn’t you see the look on his face? You provoked him, it was self-defense.” He paused, guilt gripping his chest. “I provoked him. This entire night…it was my fault.” He rounded on Eleanor. “It was my fault. I need to go after him.”

“Yes, please.” Nick scoffed, “Please do.”

“Lou, no.” Eleanor said, but Louis ignored her, telling Liam, “Bring me my horse, please.”

“Louis, no, it’s too dangerous!” Eleanor protested, watching with wide eyes as Liam brought over the horse and a cloak.

“Zayn isn’t dangerous.” Louis answered sadly. “He’s just afraid. I’m going to bring him back, and I’m going to make this right.”

“Then I’m coming with you!” Eleanor said again, grabbing Louis’ arm before he could get on the horse.

He shook his head, giving her a desperate look. “Elle, no. I need you to stay here and take care of Arendelle.” Eleanor watched him for a moment, eyes searching his face, then she sighed and nodded, stepping back as she whispered, “On my honor.”

Louis climbed onto the horse easily, looking around at the crowd that had gathered. “I leave Princess Eleanor in charge!” He gathered the reigns, and Eleanor set a hand on his leg. Jesus, this woman was needy.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Louis smiled down confidently at her. “Zayn’s my brother. He would never hurt me.” With a snap of the reigns and a kick at his horse’s flanks, he surged through the gates, riding into the blizzard. 

As he continued on, the snow swirling around him gradually stopped, leaving two feet of it in his path. He urged the horse on, calling out every once in a while, “Zayn! Za-ayn! It’s me, your brother! The one who didn’t mean to make you freeze the summer!” He sighed, looking down to the horse. “Of course, if I’d have just been told about his super cool powers, none of this would have happened.” 

Then he stopped himself. Was he really talking to his horse? He shook his head, sighing. Maybe riding a horse into the night wasn’t his brightest idea.

A twig snapped off to his left, startling the horse and making him rear up, and Louis, bright guy that he is, wasn’t holding on and slid right off, straight into a rather large snowbank. He sat up just in time to see the horse riding off, back down the hill, and Louis groaned, “God dammit!” He swung his fist out in frustration, hitting the tree trunk next to him, and the vibrations caused all the snow built up on the branches to come crashing down on his head. He groaned, only his face and fingers poking out of the pile.

“Fucking perfect.”

Two hours later, and he was nowhere closer. “Zayn!” He called again, arms wrapped tightly around his shivering body. He frowned, kicking at a lump of snow grumpily as he muttered to himself, “Of course, had to be fucking snow. Snow powers, and ice. Couldn’t have been tropical paradise powers, nooo…”

He pushed onwards, coming around a bend and stopping dead in his tracks. Just thirty feet away was a building, and not just any building…

“Oh God, they have a fire going.” Louis whined, watching the smoke rise out of the chimney. He scuttled forward, reaching out to wipe snow off of the sign.

“Wandering Paul’s Trading Post.” He read, then his eyes caught the bottom of the sign. “Oh! And sauna!” He rushed forward, pushing open the heavy wooden door. He stumbled into the warm building, the door snapping shut behind him as he looked around him in awe.

“Yoo hoo!”

Confused, Louis turned to look, and saw a short man—Paul, presumably—sitting behind a counter, waving to him. “Big summer blowout! Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention!”

Louis smiled, coming over. “Yeah, cool! Um, but for now, how about winter boots? And coats?”

Paul frowned slightly, then gestured to the side of Louis. “That would be in our winter department.”

Louis glanced over, eyes widening. The winter department was literally almost bare, with one coat (much too big) and one pair of boots (probably too big as well). “Oh, great.” He walked over, grabbing the warmer clothes and bringing them over to the counter as he asked, “Oh, also, I was just wondering. Has another guy passed through here? You know, like, the King? Has he come by?”

Paul gave him a sympathetic smile, “Only one crazy enough to be out in this weather is you, sir.” The door suddenly creaked open, and a tall man walked in, only his eyes peeking out under ice covered clothes. “Well, you and this guy.”

Louis turned and looked over his shoulder, watching as the man coming in almost had to duck to come in. He was tall—much taller than Louis had seen before. His green eyes, the only thing Louis could see, were warm, staring down Louis as he walked up to him, looking down as he muttered, “Carrots.”

“What?” Louis asked, taken aback at how low and gravelly and oddly sexy his voice was.

“Carrots.” He repeated. “Behind you.”

“Oh, right, of course.” Louis laughed breezily, moving out of the way. The man grabbed a bunch of carrots and set them on the counter before he began moving around the store, grabbing other supplies.

“A real howler in July, eh?” Paul asked pleasantly, trying to make conversation. “Where ever could it be coming from?”

“The north mountain.” The man answered shortly, coming back over with his arms full. Louis looked at the floor, muttering to himself, “North mountain…”

“That’ll be forty.” Paul said brightly as the man set down the supplies. The man’s head snapped up, obviously distressed. “Forty? No, ten.”

“That’s no good.” Paul smiled sympathetically. “See, these are from winter stock, where there is a slight supply and demand problem.”

“You wanna talk supply and demand problem?” The man said, eyebrows raising. “I sell ice for a living.”

Louis glanced out the window, then burst out laughing. “Oh God, that’s gotta be rough. I mean, that’s super…” He trailed off, catching the man’s look. “Ahem. That’s, uh, unfortunate, pal.” The man made to stare back at Paul, but Louis tugged on his sleeve, “No, wait, tell me something. What was happening at the north mountain? Did it seem, I don’t know, magical?”

The man rolled his eyes, pulling down his scarf to finally reveal his face. Louis froze, taking in the man’s jawline, the pink lips as he firmly answered, “Yes, totally magical. Now, back up while I deal with this crook here.”

Paul stood from behind the counter, slowly revealing just how much taller he was than the man. “What did you call me?” Seconds later, the man was being tossed out, and Louis watched in worry as the man was rubbing his reindeer’s nose, and he turned back as Paul sat down, a sweet smile on his face.

“I’m so sorry about all this violence.” He said, “I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we’ll have good feelings all around, yeah? Just the outfit and the boots?”

Louis looked once more out the door, where he could see the man sneaking his reindeer and sled into the disheveled looking barn. An idea struck him, and he said, “Actually…”

A few minutes later, he was padding through the snow, arms full. He stopped outside the door, hearing voices from inside. Wasn’t there only one person? He peered around the edge of the door, smiling to himself when he saw the guy talking to his reindeer, replying with a thrown voice that was so stupid that it was adorable.

“Didn’t know reindeer could speak.” Louis said smoothly, coming inside the barn to lean on the doorframe. The man spun around, then relaxed upon seeing him. 

“Oh. It’s just you. You’re…?” He let the question hang in the air, and Louis answered, “Louis. I’m Prince Louis.”

“Harry.” The man said, eyeing him up and down, obviously not intimidated by his rank. “And what can I do for you, Louis?”

“I want you to take me up the north mountain.” 

Harry snorted, settling back down into the hay next to his reindeer, who Louis had figured out was the Sven that Harry was talking to. “Sorry, I don’t take people places.”

“Let me rephrase that.” Louis cleared his throat for dramatic effect, then chucked the bag of supplies to Harry, and they hit him solidly in the gut. Harry sat up, looking into the bag of supplies with wide eyes. Louis stood up straighter as he looked over, “Take me up the north mountain….” Then, because the guy looked so pretty sitting there with his curly brown hair disheveled, he added on, “Please.”

Harry eyed him one more time, and Louis could tell he wasn’t used to taking orders. Finally, Harry sighed, leaning back in the hay and pulling his hat back over his eyes. “Fine. We leave at dawn. And you forgot the carrots for Sven.”

Louis smiled in delight at the ‘oof’ that escaped Harry’s mouth as the bag of carrots hit him in the gut as well. Harry glared at Louis, and Louis responded with a flippant, “We’re leaving. Right now.” He was a prince, and dammit, he would get what he wants, one way or another.

Harry sighed, offering a carrot to Sven, who took a bite. “Fine.” He took a bite of the carrot as well, and Louis crinkled his nose in disgust. Who was this barbarian? Harry stood, walking out the door and leading Sven back to where they had left the sled. Once they were inside and the supplies were secured, Harry slapped the reigns and Sven took off down the road. 

He smirked at Louis, “Make sure you hold on. We like to go fast.”

Louis snorted, fearless. “I like fast.” He leaned back, propping his feet up on the dashboard of the sled.

“Whoa, whoa! Get your feet down!” Harry reached over, shoving Louis’ feet. “This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?”

Louis made a face, “Rich, coming from the guy who was sleeping in a barn not that long ago.” Harry ignored him, instead using his sleeve to wipe down the dashboard. Once he was content, he leaned back, then asked Louis, “So, what made the King go all ice-happy?”

“Oh.” Louis shifted in his seat. “Well, it’s kinda all my fault, hence why I’m the crazy one out in this storm. I got engaged, but then he freaked out because I had only just met the girl, you know, that day. And then he said he wouldn’t bless the marriage—“

“Whoa, wait.” Harry interrupted, giving him a look. “You got engaged to someone you just met? That day?”

“Yeah.” Louis nodded, continuing on, “Anyways. I got mad and so he got mad and then he tried to walk away and then I grabbed his glove—“

“Hang on, hang on.” Harry was interrupting again, making Louis annoyed. “You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met?”

“Yes! Haven’t you been paying attention?” Louis groaned. “Okay, so the thing is, he wore the gloves, like, all the time. So I just figured maybe he had a thing about germs or whatever.”

“Didn’t your parents ever warn you about strangers?” Harry asked, bursting into his story again. Louis looked at Harry, gave him a once over, and slid further away on the bench.

“Yes. Yes they did.” Then he shook his head, “But Eleanor’s not a stranger.”

“Oh yeah?” Harry smirked, “What’s her last name?”

“…Of the Southern Isles?”

“What’s her favorite food?”

“Chocolate?”

“Best friend’s name?”

“Probably John or Brittany.”

“Eye color?”

“Perfectly cute.”

“Foot size?”

Louis scoffed at him, “Foot size doesn’t matter for girls!”

Harry smiled, barreling on with the interrogation. “Have you had a meal with her yet? What if you hate the way she eats? What if you hate the way she farts?”

Louis placed a hand on his chest, “Excuse you, sir, she is a princess.”

Harry shrugged, looking back in front of them. “Everybody does it.”

“Ew.” Louis wrinkled his nose, then stated, “Look, it doesn’t matter. It’s true love.”

“Doesn’t sound like true love.”

Louis narrowed his eyes at the boy, turning to face him in the seat. “What, are you some sort of love guru?”

“No.” Harry avoided his gaze. “But I have friends who are. Experts.”

“You have friends who are experts…” Louis repeated, then sighed. “Yeah, not buying that.” Sven stopped suddenly, ears perked, and Harry leaned over, putting his hand over Louis’ mouth. 

“Stop talking.”

As much as Louis loved the feeling of this man’s hand on his mouth, he was engaged. He pushed Harry’s hand away, “No, no. I would love to meet these so called—“

“Shut up, I mean it!” Harry hissed, looking around them. Then he froze, eyes wide. “Sven. Sven, go! GO!” Sven took off quickly, and Louis squealed, sinking lower into his seat as he caught eye of the things chasing them.

“What are they?”

“Wolves.” Harry growled, eyes wide as he continued looking around. The wolves were all around them now, and Harry jumped into the back of his sled, and Louis definitely didn’t pay attention to how long his legs were.

“Wolves. Okay. What do we do?” He asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

Harry lit a torch, “I’ve got this. You just…stay there. Don’t fall off and don’t get eaten.”

“But I wanna help!”

“No!”

“Why not?” Louis pouted, and Harry gave him a look. 

“Because I don’t trust your judgement.”

“Excuse me?!”

A wolf jumped at the sled, but Harry lashed out a leg, kicking it away as he shouted, “Who marries a girl they literally just met?”

Louis, furious, grabbed a club and swung at Harry, who ducked just in time to see Louis smack the shit out of a wolf as he screamed, “It’s true love!” Harry froze, watching him. 

“Whoa.”

Before Louis could smile at him, a wolf came flying and knocked Harry off the sled, who barely managed to grab a flailing rope. He was being dragged along, and Louis grabbed the torch before it fell.

“Harold!”

“It’s Harry!” He called back, only to shout as a wolf jumped onto his back. Louis’ eyes widened, then he set the torch on a blanket, catching it on fire.

“Duck!” He shouted, throwing the blanket and torch with both hands at Harry, who moved just in time to let the blanket hit the wolves, knocking them away from him. He reached out, pulling Harry back onto the still moving sled as Harry accused, “You almost set me on fire!”

“But I didn’t.” Louis responded with a cheeky smile. Harry glared at him, but Sven let out a bellow, and they looked ahead to see a massive gorge.

“Sven! Get ready to jump!” Louis called, moving to grab the reigns.

“You don’t tell him what to do!” Harry pushed past him, grabbing a backpack and shoving it at him. Louis barely had time to make a sarcastic thought before Harry was scooping him off of his feet and setting him on Sven. “That’s my job!” Harry turned, unhooking Sven’s harness before shouting, “Jump, Sven!” 

Sven did, carrying him and Louis easily over the gorge and landing safely on the other side. Louis slid off, looking back to see Harry land hard on the edge, barely hanging on. Louis, glancing around wildly, found an ice pick and rope. He wrapped it around Sven, swung it and threw, landing it in front of Harry, who had just enough time to grab it before the snow he was holding onto tumbled down into the gorge after Harry’s sled. Sven pulled him up from his near-death, and Louis looked sadly over the edge at the sled that had now burst into flames.

“I promise I’ll replace everything in your sled.” He told Harry earnestly as he brushed off the snow from his shoulders. Then he sighed, looking down at his shoes. “And, you know, I totally understand if you don’t want to help me anymore.” He turned and walked away, leaving Harry with Sven.

Harry watched him go, biting his lip, and Sven reached over to nuzzle him. “Of course I don’t want to help him.” He sighed, “In fact, I think this entire thing has ruined me from ever helping anyone ever again.”

He dropped his voice pitch, making Sven’s fake voice say, “But he’ll die on his own.”

“I can live with that.”

“But you won’t get a new sled if he’s dead.”

Harry looked over at Sven, who was staring at him with a woeful expression. “You have a point.” He sighed again, “You know, sometimes I really don’t like you.” Sven grinned, licking his face before trotting along behind Louis.

“Louis! Hold up!” He called reluctantly. “We’re coming!”

“You are?!” Louis spun around, a bright grin on his face before he caught himself. “Um, I mean. Sure, yeah, I guess you can tag along.” Harry rolled his eyes, long strides allowing him to catch up easily to them.

They walked for hours, for so long, in fact, that it was now daytime. The sun had risen, although it provided no warmth as they trudged through the snow. And even though he’d never admit it, Louis was secretly glad that he had Harry and Sven as company on his journey to find his brother.

Eventually, they came upon a clearing where willow trees stood, frozen over. The slight breeze sent their branches moving, a tinkling sound echoing around them as they walked underneath the trees.

“I never knew winter could be so beautiful.” Louis whispered, caught up in the magic of the moment.

“Yeah, it really is beautiful, isn’t it?”

Louis spun around, eyes wide, but Harry was looking at him just as helplessly. That answer hadn’t come from either of them.

“But it’s so white, you know, like, how about a little color or something? Must we bleach the joy out of it all?”

The voice continued talking, and Harry and Louis were glancing around wildly, trying to find the source of it. Louis finally eyed up Sven, who stared back at him. Could Sven actually talk?

“I’m thinking maybe like some crimson, a little teal…How about yellow? Oh God, no, not yellow. Yellow and snow do not go together.”

Louis spun around, finally seeing the snowman standing in between him and Harry that had definitely not been there before. And really, it was a snow man. Like, a perfectly sculpted man, perfectly proportional, with bright blue stones for eyes and a working mouth and branches for arms and everything. Except he was missing a nose.

“Am I right?” He asked Louis, turning to look at him. Louis screamed, reflexes taking over as he swung out, knocking the head off of the snowman and sending it flying into Harry’s arms. The head turned to look up at Harry, cheerfully greeting, “Hey!”

“Oh God that’s creepy.” Harry groaned, tossing the head to Louis, who immediately tossed it back as if this were a strange game of hot potato.

“I don’t want it!”

“Back atcha!”

“Please don’t drop me.” The head whimpered, and Louis screamed again.

“No! Stop!”

“Come on, it’s just a head!” Harry called, teasing.

“No!”

The snowman’s body came running at Louis, stick arms waving. “Okay, okay, we got off to a bad start.”

“Ew ohmygod the body.” Louis knew he was acting like a little kid, but what the fuck, snowmen weren’t supposed to talk. Taking a deep breath, he slammed the head back onto the body, and he branches reached up to feel the head.

“Yes! Perfect!” It called cheerily, making Harry smile.

“Eh, almost.” Louis said, eyeing his face. He reached into the satchel on Sven’s back, pulling out a carrot. He turned to the snowman just as the snowman turned to face him, accidentally shoving the carrot all the way through his head.

“Whoa, head rush!” The snowman laughed, and Harry laughed along with him. This snowman was eternally cheerful, it seemed, and it made Harry happy as well.

“Sorry! You alright?” Louis asked, unsure of how to handle the situation.

“You kidding?” The snowman laughed, spinning to look at Harry. “I’m wonderful! I’ve always wanted a nose. Look how cute this is!”

Louis grimaced, reaching forward to shove the nose back through, and the snowman jumped, “Whoa!” Then he stopped, catching sight of the carrot that was now all the way in front of his face. “Oh, sick, I love it even more!” With a bright grin, he turned around, looking at the three figures gathered in front of him. “Okay, okay, let’s start this all over. Hello, everyone! I’m Niall, and I like warm hugs.” He extended his arms outward, the motion triggering something in Louis.

Niall? Why was that name familiar? Niall…oh, no way. Niall was the snowman that he and Zayn built! They could have only been, what, eight, at the time?

“Niall?” He said, eyes brightening. “Oh my God! Niall!”

Niall nodded at him, smiling, although a bit confused. “That’s right. And you are?”

“Oh.” Louis furrowed his brow, almost a bit sad the snowman didn’t remember him as well. “I’m Louis.”

“And who’s the funny looking donkey over there?”

“Sven.”

“Right, and who’s the reindeer?”

Louis frowned again, looking to Harry. “…Sven.”

Niall looked back and forth, nodding to himself before clapping. “Huh, okay. Well, makes things easier for me!” Sven reached forward to bite at the carrot, and Niall leaned back, laughing, “Aw, look at him trying to kiss my nose! I like you too, buddy!”

“Niall, did Zayn build you?” Louis asked warily, and Niall turned back around, blue eyes wide.

“Yeah, why?”

Harry grabbed one of Niall’s twig arms, watching as it continued moving along with the other one.

“Do you know where he is?” Louis continued, giving Harry a look that clearly said he was a child.

“Yeah, why?”

“Do you think you could show us how to get there?”

“Yeah, why?”

Harry bent the arm, green eyes confused as he asked, “How does this work?” The arm quickly slapped him across the face, making Louis laugh brightly.

“Stop it, Sven! Trying to focus here, mate.” Niall turned back to Louis, “Yeah, why?”

“I’ll tell you why.” Harry interrupted grumpily. “We need Zayn to bring back summer.”

“Summer?” Niall asked, eyes bright once more. “I dunno why, but I’ve always loved the idea of summer.”

Harry snorted, “I’m assuming you don’t have much experience with heat, then.”

“Nope!” Niall answered cheerily. “But it’s always fun to imagine, right? Anyways, come on! Zayn’s this way. Let’s bring back summer!” He cheered, grabbing both Harry and Louis’ hands before taking off with a determined stride up the mountain. 

Harry gave Louis a look, whispering, “Someone needs to tell him.” Louis rolled his eyes, following along behind Niall as they continued on up the mountain.

“So you’re not afraid of Zayn?” Harry asked after a few minutes, and Louis snorted. 

“Why would I be?”

Harry was silent, chewing on his lip as they continued up. It didn’t take long before Niall found a tall ice staircase leading up to a massive castle, making Harry whisper in awe, “Now that’s ice.” They walked up, leaving Sven at the bottom with the bag of carrots. Harry continued to admire the sculpture work, whispering, “Flawless” every few steps or so. Louis rolled his eyes, trying not to be endeared by his amazement.

They arrived at the giant glass door, and Louis hesitated. “Just knock.” Niall prompted, and Louis still didn’t knock. What if Zayn really didn’t want to see him?

“Why isn’t he knocking?” Niall whispered to Harry, “Do you think he knows how to knock?”

Louis took a deep breath and knocked, fist pounding on the door once before the door slowly creaked open, the ice glistening in the sun as it moved. Louis snorted, “An open door, that’s a first for Zayn.” He moved to go inside, Harry following, and Louis frowned.

“Maybe you should wait outside…” Louis said softly, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him back out.

“What? Why?” Harry said, clearly surprised.

“Look, last time I introduced her to someone, she kind of froze everything.”

“But,” Harry protested, almost whining, “It’s a palace made of ice! Ice is my life!” Louis shook his head again, and Niall smiled brightly.

“Well, bye Sven!” He turned to head inside, but Louis stopped him as well with a gentle, “You too, Nialler.”

“Me?”

“Just give me a minute with him, yeah?” Louis asked. Niall nodded compliantly, plopping down on the front step and beginning to count as Louis walked inside.

“One…two…”

With a sigh, Harry plopped down beside him, joining in.

“Three…four…”

Louis walked into the castle, eyes glancing over the intricacy of the ice. It was absolutely beautiful…but also kind of eerie.

“Zayn?” He called tentatively. “Zayn, it’s me. It’s Louis.”

Suddenly, above, on a balcony, Zayn stepped into view, eyes widened. “Louis?”

“Zayn!” Louis gasped, taken aback. The pale, sickly color was gone from Zayn’s face, instead replacing it with a healthy glow. No longer were his eyes droopy, tired; he looked more handsome than ever. Not only that, but he seemed to be wearing a suit made purely out of ice--or something light blue enough to be ice. “Zayn, you look amazing. Like, literally amazing. So is this castle! Did you do all this?”

Zayn nodded, looking at the balcony railing with a small smile. “Yeah. Thanks. I…I never knew what I was capable of.”

Louis built his lip, again feeling guilty. “Z, I’m so sorry about what happened. If I had known—“ He started climbing the stairs, watching how Zayn carefully backed away,

“No, Louis, really. It’s okay, you shouldn’t be the one apologizing. But…you should probably go.”

Louis stopped, frowning. “But I just got here. After like, three days, in the snow, mind you.”

“You belong in Arendelle.”

“So do you!”

Zayn backed away more as Louis reached the top of the staircase. “No, I belong here. Out in the middle of nowhere, where I can be who I am without hurting anyone.”

Louis grimaced, “Actually, about that…”

Slowly, a voice echoed into the castle, “58…59…60!”

Zayn’s head snapped over to Louis. “What is that?” Niall came running into the castle, snowy legs carrying him up the staircase with a bright smile.

“Hiya! I’m Niall and I like warm hugs!”

Zayn’s eyes widened in surprise, “Niall?”

Niall stopped beside Louis, giving Zayn a wary smile, “You built me, remember?”

“And you’re alive?” Zayn whispered, and Niall nodded, patting himself on the stomach. 

“Um, I think so!”

“He’s just like the one we built when we were kids!” Louis interrupted, smiling at Zayn. “We used to be so close. We can be like that again.”

Zayn seemed to teeter on the decision, staring at Louis with longing, then his gaze flicked to the white streak in Louis’ hair and his smile fell, looking away in pain. “No, no we can’t. Goodbye, Louis.” Zayn turned and began walking away, and Louis followed after him.

“Zayn, wait—“

“I’m trying to protect you!” Zayn called back, and Louis followed still. 

“You don’t have to protect me! I’m not afraid!” Then, desperately, “Please don’t shut me out again. We can fix this, I know we can. I’m right here!”

“Go back to the sun, Louis.” Zayn said pitifully, stopping in the next open room. “Open up the gates, it’s what you always wanted. Yes, I’m alone up here, but I’m free. Just…just stay away, and you’ll be safe.”

“Actually…” Louis rubbed the back of his head, stepping into the room lightly. “You uh, you set off an eternal winter, like, everywhere.”

He was silent, the weight of his brother's words sinking in. “Everywhere?” Zayn repeated quietly, eyes wide in panic. 

“But it’s okay!” Louis called quickly, seeing the look on his face. “We can fix it, I know we can!” He stepped forward, watching warily as it began to snow inside the room. “Zayn, calm down, we can fix it.”

“No! I am a monster!” Zayn shouted above the growing wind, staring down at his hands. “I can’t fix it, I can’t!”

“Zayn! I know you can!”

“But I can’t!” Zayn cried out, and as he did, ice shot from his hands. One, a particularly sharp looking snowflake, shot straight into Louis’ chest, making him gasp and stumble back. Harry burst in the door just in time to catch him, Niall looking wide eyed between them.

“Louis, are you okay?” Harry asked, green eyes wide as he helped him stand.

“Fine, I’m fine.” Louis said, mouth set in a firm line. No way was he going to show how much that had hurt. 

“Who’s this?” Zayn asked, then waved a hand, “No, it doesn’t matter. You need to get out of here. Now.”

“No, Zayn stop, I know we can fix this—“

“How?” Zayn cried out again, enraged. “What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?” Louis looked back, sadness creeping into his eyes as he realized he didn’t have an answer. Harry, eyeing the sharp icicles above, put a protective arm around Louis, pulling him back.

“Lou, I think we should go.”

“No, I’m not leaving without you, Zayn.” He stared at his brother pleadingly. Where had they gone wrong? Why wasn’t he willing to fix this?

“Yes, you are.” Zayn said determinedly, waving a hand in front of him. Before the trio rose a giant, menacing snowman, who stalked forward to pick them up before they could run. Louis squirmed in the snowman’s grip, shouting and kicking.

“Put us down!”

The snowman continued until they were outside, walking towards the steps. Niall patted the other snowman’s arm. “Buddy, I think you’re a lot stronger than you realize.” With that, the snowman tossed them down the steps, Niall coming apart mid-flight. Louis and Harry landed hard in the snowbank, looking back up the stairs.

“Niall!” Louis shouted as his head landed next to him.

“Watch out for my butt!” Niall warned, and they ducked just as the rest of him slammed into the snowbank. 

“How dare he!” Louis shrieked, jumping back up and stalking towards the stairs. “It is not nice to throw people!”

“Hey, hey, easy, tiger.” Harry reached out, pulling Louis back towards him while he struggled. “Come on, let the snowman be. Hey!”

“I’m calm, I’m calm." Louis stopped struggling, shrugging off Harry’s grip. "Hey! I’m fine.” Harry warily let go of Louis, and a second later, Louis had a snowball and sent it flying straight at the snowman. It didn’t make a dent, but it was enough to piss him off, as they saw when the snowman turned around and growled, spikes shooting up out of his back.

“Oh boy. Way to go. Now you pissed him off.” Harry accused bitterly, backing away and pulling Louis behind him. “Come on!” The snowman went charging after them, chasing them through the forest and down the hillside. Niall came rolling after them, all his his different body parts rolling in different directions.

“Lou, wait! It’s a cliff!” Harry shouted, stopping them just in time from tumbling downwards. “I mean, the snow would be soft, but that’s a pretty steep drop.” 

Niall screamed behind them, and they turned just in time to see him slam into them, knocking them off the edge of the cliff. Harry went tumbling head first, screaming bloody murder while Louis just squeezed his eyes shut and hoped for the best.

They landed at the bottom, and Louis popped back up after a moment, eyes wide. “Huh. You were right. It was soft.” He glanced up, seeing Niall clutching at Harrys legs that were hanging out of the snow drift.

“My legs!” Niall shrieked, staring at the boots, “I can’t feel my legs!”

Harry’s head slowly came up with a groan. “That’s because those are my legs.” They both paused, watching as Niall’s lower half went running by.

“Ooo.” Niall pointed, “Do me a favor and grab my butt.” Harry rolled his eyes, grabbing Niall’s head and plopping it back down on the body part. Sven came walking over, seemingly having found a much easier route down the cliff. Harry stood, wiping snow off of his shoulders as he offered a hand to Louis. “Here.” He pulled Louis up easily, and Louis blushed, making eye contact as Harry asked, “You okay?”

Louis nodded, looking shyly down to his feet before asking, “Uh, how’s your head?” He reached gently for the spot, and Harry winced. 

He laughed it off, “I mean, I’ll be fine. I, uh, I’ve got a thick skull.”

Niall came trotting up beside them, offering a cheery, “I don’t have a skull! Or bones.” Harry laughed, breaking the moment, and Louis remembered why they were at the bottom of a cliff.

“He threw me out!” Louis’ hands went to his hips, almost panicking. “I can’t go back to Arendelle with the problem unsolved! And then there’s your ice business—“

“Don’t worry about my ice business.” Harry told him, then he straightened up, eyes wide. “You should worry about your hair!”

Louis scoffed at him, “Worrying about beauty at a time like this? Really, Harold? What about it? I just fell off a mountain. You should see your hair.”

“No, no. Like, it’s turning white.” Harry told him, stepping closer with a troubled gaze.

“It’s what?!” Louis shrieked, hands going to his head.

“It’s because he struck you, isn’t it?” Harry asked, voice tense with worry. "He hit you with his ice."

“Does it look bad?”

Harry paused, looking it over. “No.” In his opinion, Louis could never look bad, but he wasn't about to say that.

Niall popped back up, pointing, “You hesitated!”

“No I didn’t!” Harry shook his head, grabbing Louis’ arm. “Louis, come on. You need help.” Niall followed along brightly, asking, “Okay! Where are we going?”

“To see my friends.” Harry answered, and Louis’ eyes brightened. “The love experts?”

“Love experts?!” Niall echoed, clapping.

“Yes, them.” Harry answered, reaching out an arm to pet Sven. “And don’t worry, they’ll be able to fix this.”

“How do you know?” Louis asked, tugging back on Harry’s arm to slow him down. His long strides were very hard for Louis’ short legs to keep up with, especially in the deep snow. Harry slowed, looking carefully at Louis as he remembered the moment that he saw the trolls heal Louis when he was a small child.

“I’ve seen them do it before.” He answered quietly, turning to continue on. Everyone followed behind, and Niall turned to Sven.

“You know, I like to consider myself a love expert.”

 

 

That night, the northern lights were lighting up the sky, and Niall stared up at them in awe as he rode on Sven’s back.

“Look Sven! The sky’s awake!”

Louis shivered a bit, and Harry looked over in worry. “Are you cold?”

Louis shrugged, “Not really. I’m fine.” He kept his arms wrapped tight around him. Harry watched him, arm twitching by his side as if he were going to put it around Louis, then thought better of it. Torn, he looked around for a different solution, then an idea came to him.

“Here, try this.” He took Louis’ hand, leading him over to a steam vent. The snow had melted around it, and as the hot air shot up, Harry placed Louis’ hands just beside it so that the steam warmed his hands. Louis sighed, smiling. “Now that’s nice.” Harry smiled, leading him from vent to vent as they continued on.

“So, about my friends.” Harry started, and Louis lifted an eyebrow. “Well, I say friends. They’re more like family, actually. Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven on our own, and then they took me in.”

“They did?” Louis asked quietly, moved.

Harry nodded with a sheepish smile, rambling on nervously, “Yeah. I don’t want to scare you or anything, but they can be a little inappropriate. And loud…and loud, very loud. They’re also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing. And heavy. Really, really heavy.”

Louis snorted, “Rude.” Harry looked up in surprise, then relaxed a bit when he saw that Louis was just teasing.

“But they’re all fine. You’ll get it. They mean well, and all.”

Louis set a hand on Harry’s arm gently, giving him a reassuring smile. “Harold, they sound wonderful.” Harry smiled at him, then turned back to the clearing, slowing down.

“Alrighty then. Meet my family!” He smiled, patting a nearby boulder. “Hey guys!” He moved forward, greeting and waving to various boulders, and Niall and Louis remained unmoving, dumbfounded.

“They’re rocks.” Louis stated, watching Harry hug a smaller boulder. “And I thought he couldn’t get any quirkier.”

“He’s crazy.” Niall said quietly, then turned to Louis and whispered, “I’ll distract them while you run.” He turned to a rock, speaking loudly and slowly. “Hello, Sven’s family! It’s nice to meet you!” He whispered over his shoulder, “Louis, because I love you, I insist that you run.” Then back to the rock, mockingly putting his hands on his hips, “I hear you’re love experts!” He waited a moment, then turned and looked at Louis as if he were the crazy one. “Why aren’t you running?”

Louis shook himself out of it, beginning to back away slowly. “Uh, yeah. I’m just gonna go—“

Just as he spoke, a low rumbling began, and all the rocks in the area began rolling towards Harry, and Louis called out, “Harry! Look out!” Niall’s face lit up, chasing the rocks with glee.

“Harry’s home!” A rock called, and Louis watched in pure shock as the rocks began unfolding, revealing themselves to be trolls. The rest of the trolls began echoing around him, “Harry’s home! Harry’s home!” 

Niall bounced around with them, cheering, “Harry’s home! Harry’s home!” Then he paused, looking to the troll next to him. “Wait, who’s Harry?”

The trolls were all bouncing and vying for Harry’s attention, and he smiled at all of them, asking, “It’s good to see you all! Where’s grandpa?”

“He’s napping.” One answered, and three more jumped in, trying to tell him what had all happened since he’d been gone.

Louis smiled incredulously, “Trolls. They’re all trolls.” At the sound of his voice, they all quieted, looking over to him. There was a pause, and then one shouted, “He’s brought a boy!”

“He’s brought a boy! He brought a boy!” The other trolls echoed, lifting Louis up and rolling him over until he was stood right next to Harry.

“What’s going on?” Louis asked, warily looking as one troll climbed on top of another to get a better look at him.

“I’ve learned to just roll with it.” Harry told him with a smile, proud of his pun.

“Let me see, let me see.” The troll on top of the other said as she reached forward and grabbed Louis by the shoulder. “Bright eyes, working nose, strong teeth. Yes, yes, yes. He’ll do nicely for our Harry.

Louis’ eyes widened, “Oh, uh, no.”

“You’ve got the wrong idea.” Harry said hastily, waving his hands. “That’s not why I brought him here.”

“Right.” Louis agreed with a nervous laugh, “We’re not, I’m not, yeah.” He looked around, and the troll put her hands on her hips. “What’s the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man? He’s sweet and sensitive, although he is a bit of a fixer upper.”

“Can we stop?” Harry groaned, “We have like, an actual problem here.” The trolls ignored him, the female trolls sweeping Louis off of his feet once again and away from Harry, who was groaning again.

“Enough! Okay, he’s already engaged to someone else.” He told them, hands on his hips. They all looked at one another, and then one from the back piped up, “I don’t see no ring.” 

Harry sighed, then he looked over at Louis, who was now being decked out in moss and crystals from the trolls that surrounded him, laughing along with them. Harry felt himself smile in response to Louis’ smile, then he shook his head, pushing the feelings down. No, Louis was with someone else, with a girl, no less. He didn’t stand a chance.

Louis laughed again as another troll handed him a crystal, wrapping a flower in his hair. He looked over to Harry, grinning brightly as he watched them. He was so sweet with them all, his endless patience making Louis’ heart flutter. But before he could think any more on the matter, the trolls were pushing them back together, and Harry looked at Louis with an awkward smile. 

Louis smiled back, about to speak when an intense shudder overtook his body, making him gasp and collapse.

“Louis!” Harry shouted, catching him as he fell. Louis was shivering fiercely, and Harry gasped, “He’s as cold as ice.”

Just then, the largest boulder pushed through the crowd, growling in his warm voice, “There’s strange magic here!”

“Grand Pabbie!” Harry cried, carrying Louis over when he gestured to do so. Louis looked up at the troll weakly. Why did he seem so familiar?

“Louis, your life is in danger.” He started gravely. “There is ice in your heart, put there by your brother. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever.”

“What?” Louis asked, “No way. No.”

“So remove it, Grand Pabbie!” Harry pleaded, but the old troll shook his head. 

“I cannot." He took a deep breath, still gazing down at Louis. "If it was his head, that would be easy. But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart.”

“An act of true love?” Louis repeated weakly. One of the trolls in the crowd made kissing noises and said, “A true love’s kiss, perhaps?”

Harry glanced at them, trying to convey that this was definitely not the right time, then back down to Louis as he shivered violently again and collapsed in his arms. “Lou, we’ve got to get you back to Eleanor.”

“Eleanor…?” Louis whispered, voice faint. 

“Sven, let’s go.” Harry loaded Louis onto Sven, then reached a hand back. “Niall, come on!”

Niall leaped on, holding tightly to Harry’s middle as Sven began galloping away. “I’m coming! Let’s go kiss Eleanor! Who’s Eleanor?”

 

 

 

*****

 

 

Zayn’s eyes fluttered open, blinking as they adjusted to the dark surroundings. Confused, he sat up, glancing around wildly as he realized he was completely surrounded by stone. He saw the window, and ran to see out of it, but was violently yanked back by the chains around his wrists. He stared down at them, eyes wide as he remembered what had happened.

_“Don’t be the monster they think you are!” Eleanor shouted, breaking Zayn out of his trance. He looked around wildly, fighting for his life against the thugs Nick Grimshaw had sent after him._

They fired a crossbow, hitting the large ice design at the top of the room. Zayn dove out of the way, unharmed, but passed out as his head hit the ice, hearing only Eleanor’s laugh as he blacked out.

He looked back out the window, straining to catch a glimpse. Snow covered everything, and it was still falling.

“Louis was right...” Zayn whispered in horror. “What have I done?”

Behind him, the door creaked open, and he spun around, seeing Eleanor walk in with a torch and a wary look.

“Why’d you bring me here?” Zayn asked, and Eleanor shrugged.

“I couldn’t just let them kill you.”

“But I’m a danger to Arendelle!” He protested, shaking his head. “Get Louis.”

Eleanor gave Zayn a sorrowful look, “Zayn, Louis hasn’t returned.” He looked out the window, into the storm. Louis was stuck in that somewhere? Eleanor continued, “Just stop the winter, bring back summer. Please.”

Zayn raised his gaze to hers, eyes desperate. “Don’t you see? I can’t!” Eleanor’s eyes widened, and Zayn pleaded, “You have to tell them to let me go. You aren’t safe while I’m here.”

Eleanor sighed, walking back over to the door. She looked one last time at Zayn, whispering, “I will do what I can.” She closed the door after her and Zayn sunk to the floor, distraught. The storm outside began to pick up, and he looked down in horror as the shackles began to freeze over. He closed his eyes, leaning back. _Please,_ he thought, _Let Louis be okay._

 

 

*****

 

 

Sven charged down the side of the mountain, faster and faster at Harry’s urging. Niall slid past them, calling out, “I’ll meet you at the castle!” Harry nodded, determined, focusing on the gates. Sven skidded to a stop just as two guards ran out, gathering Louis in their arms.

“My lord, you’re freezing.”

“Let’s get you inside.”

Louis looked feebly to Harry, “Are you going to be okay?”

Harry gave him a—hopefully—reassuring smile. “Don’t worry about me, Lou.” Then he looked to the guards, “Get him warm. And find Princess Eleanor immediately.” The guards nodded, sweeping Louis away from him. “And make sure he’s safe!”

The castle gates swung close, and Harry stood for a beat more with Sven. Finally, he sighed, looking down at the snow forlornly before reluctantly walking away.

 

 

“Princess Eleanor, she’s in here.” 

The crowd looked up as the guards came in, carrying Louis gently.

“Louis!” Eleanor called, running over to him, and he leaned on her, smiling. “Lou, you’re so cold.”

“Elle, you have to kiss me.” He said, falling back on the sofa.

“What?” She asked, and the guards looked to each other.

“We’ll give you two some privacy.” One muttered, and they walked out, closing the door behind them.

“What happened out there?” Eleanor asked, and Louis swallowed before responding weakly, “Zayn struck me with his powers.”

“But you said he’d never hurt you!”

“I was wrong.” Louis coughed suddenly, shivering violently on the couch. “He froze my heart, and only an act of true love can save me.” He looked up to her, almost his entire head of hair white now.

“A true love’s kiss.” Eleanor whispered, understanding. He nodded, too weak to sit up properly. Eleanor leaned in, cupping his face gently, leaning in…

Then she stopped, a bitter smile coming across her face.

“Oh, Louis. If only there was someone out there who loved you.”

“What?” Louis asked, eyes widening. Eleanor stood, walking over to close the curtains as she left him lying there. “But you said you did!”

Eleanor smirked, turning around. “As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn’t stand a chance. I knew I’d have to marry into the throne somewhere—“

“What are you talking about?” Louis asked weakly, another round of shudders racking his body.

Eleanor walked around the room, putting out the candles one by one. “As heir, Zayn was preferable, of course. But no one was getting anywhere with him. But you—“

“Elle?”

Eleanor looked over with a truly evil smile. “You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me, just like that.” She grabbed a pitcher of water, crossing the room and heading to the fireplace. “I figured, after we married, I’d have to stage a little accident for Zayn.” She poured the water on the fireplace, effectively killing the flames. Louis reached out a hand, trying to stop her, but he fell to the floor, too weak to do much.

“Eleanor, no, stop.” He pleaded, but she continued. 

“But then he doomed himself, and you were dumb enough to go after him.”

“Please.”

Eleanor chuckled, “All that’s left now is to kill off Zayn and bring back summer.” She walked closer to Louis, who was struggling to sit up enough to stare her in the eye.

“You’re no match for Zayn.”

She bent down, cupping his face, although this time much less gentle and a lot more threatening. “No, you’re no match for Zayn. I, on the other hand, am the heroine who is going to go save Arendelle from destruction.” 

Louis wrenched his face away from her hands, glaring at her as she rose and walked away from him, “You won’t get away with this!”

Eleanor looked back with a smug grin. “Oh, Louis, I already have.” She turned and walked out, locking the door behind her. Louis threw himself at the door, yelling weakly.

Another shudder rocked him, sending him crumbling to the floor. His eyes closed as the rest of his hair turned white.

 

 

 

As Eleanor opened the door, the various dignitaries in the room turned to her, and she wiped at her eyes before declaring in a truly watery voice, “Prince…Prince Louis is dead.”

The crowd collectively gasped, and she stumbled, feigning weakness. One helped her, led her to a chair as her forced tears made tracks down her cheeks. “What happened to him?” Nick asked, coming forward.

“He was killed by King Zayn.”

Nick’s face grew red with anger. “His own brother!”

Eleanor let out another sob, putting on an act worthy of an Oscar. “At least, at least we got to say our marriage vows, before he died in my arms.” She bowed her head, hiding behind her hand.

“There can be no doubt now.” Nick growled. “King Zayn is a monster and we are all in grave danger.”

A spanish dignitary looked to Eleanor, speaking gravely, “Princess Eleanor, Arendelle looks to you.”

She lifted her head and nodded, wiping away the tears as she proclaimed, “With a heavy heart, I charge King Zayn of Arendelle with treason…and sentence him to death.”

 

 

 

The cell was entirely iced over as Zayn stared at it. He looked around in fear, then heard guards approaching, whispering about how dangerous he was. With one more sharp tug, he pulled free of the shackles, and he heard the walls groaning under the weight of the ice.

Eleanor came running down the hallway, pushing past the guards in front of her. There was a loud rumble, and as soon as she looked into the cell—

The back wall was completely blown open, the wind whipping about.

Broken chains littered the floor.

Zayn was gone.

 

 

 

Harry trudged through the snow, wearily picking his way back to the mountains. Sven was lagging behind, and Harry finally turned. “Come on, you big oaf.”

Sven ran ahead of him, stopping him and poking at Harry with his antlers. “Hey, watch it.” Harry frowned at him "What’s wrong with you?” Sven let out a bellow, and Harry shook his head, pushing past him. “I don’t understand you when you talk like that.” He tried to walk ahead, but Sven held firm and nearly lifted Harry off the ground with his antlers.

“Stop it! Sven! Put me down!” The reindeer did, then shook his head once more. “No, Sven,” Harry growled, “We’re not going back. He’s with his true love.”

Sven rolled his eyes as if to say, _no he fucking isn’t,_ and Harry sighed. Just then, the wind picked up, and he turned to look back at the castle.

Ice was climbing up the side, encasing everything in its path.

“Louis.” Harry breathed, then he was jumping onto Sven’s back and they were once more rushing down the mountain, rushing again to save Louis.

True love be damned, Harry was going to write his own happy ending.

 

 

 

 

Louis lay next to the door, shivering fiercely. With bleary eyes, he watched as the ice climbed the walls, slowly overtaking the ceiling. He sighed, wondering how Zayn could do this.

Suddenly, the door handle jiggled. He looked up in confusion, watching as it jiggled again. Then a click sounded, and the door swung open, a branch stuck in the lock.

“Wey hey!” The victory cry echoed in the hallway, and suddenly Niall was running into the room, grabbing back the branch and reattaching it before he saw Louis lying on the floor.

“Oh God, Lou.” He gasped before running over to the fireplace. He quickly threw in fresh firewood, finding a match and lighting it—successfully avoiding his own appendages—and tossed it onto the fire.

“Niall? Niall, no, get away from there.” Louis called weakly.

“Whoa.” Niall whispered, amazed. “So this is heat….I love it.” He reached a finger toward it, then pulled back with a shout as it caught on fire. “Oh! But don’t touch it!” He ran back over to Louis, pulling him over to the fire as he asked casually, “So what happened to Eleanor? Where’s your kiss?”

“I was wrong about her.” Louis shook his head, sitting weakly in front of the fire. “It wasn’t true love.”

“Huh.” Niall said, innocent face confused. “But we ran all the way here.”

“Please, Niall.” Louis told him, “You can’t stay here. You’ll melt.”

“I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you.” He responded defiantly, sitting down and leaning against his back. “Do you happen to have any ideas?”

“I don’t even know what love is.” Louis laughed bitterly, eyes closing.

“That’s okay!” Niall said cheerily, placing a twig hand on his shoulder. “I do! Love is putting someone else’s needs before yours. Like, you know, how Harry brought you back here to Eleanor and then left you forever.”

Louis opened his eyes again, looking at Niall in confusion. “Harry loves me?”

Niall looked at him in surprise. “Wow, you really don’t know anything about love, do you?” Louis stared back at him, watching in worry as his face began melting.

“Niall, your face. It’s melting.”

Niall only grinned at him, “Some people are worth melting for.”

Louis’ heart went to his throat as he watched his friend, and then Niall’s face started to really melt, and his eyes went wide, panicking as he tried to push everything back in place. “Except, maybe not right this second.”

One of the windows blew open, frame cracked by the ice. “I got it!” Niall said, running over to close it. He successfully closed the first panel, but began struggling with the second. “Don’t worry, we’re going to get through—Hang on, I’m getting something.” He broke an icicle off of the window, using it as a telescope. Then he squealed, “Look! It’s Harry and Sven! He’s coming back!”

“He…he is?” Louis called weakly, struggling to sit up.

“Wow, he’s really moving fast.” Niall continued his running commentary. “Huh. Guess I was wrong. Harry doesn’t love you enough to leave you behind.”

“Niall, help me.” Louis called, trying to get to his feet. Niall ran over, trying to force Louis to sit back down.

“No no no no no you need to stay by the fire and keep warm.”

“I need to get to Harry!” He protested.

Niall frowned, “Why?” Then it dawned on him. “Oh! Oh, I know why!” He bounced up in down, “That’s your act of true love, right there, riding across the fjords like a valiant, pungent, reindeer king! Come on!” 

But then the walls were cracking, and Niall shouted, “Look out!” He grabbed Louis, rolling them out of the room as the walls caved under the pressure of the ice. They struggled down the hallway, only to find thousands of ice spikes blocking their path.

“We’re trapped!” Niall cried, and suddenly Liam was rounding a corner, and Louis called out, “Liam! Help!”

Liam waved his hands, a purple glow beginning around him, before completely encasing him. Louis and Niall watched in amazement as the purple glow faded, leaving the large stone troll standing in front of them.

“Grand Pabbie? But…” Louis trailed off, but the stone troll was walking over the icicles, large stone feet crushing them beneath him. He picked up the two, telling them, “No time, no time, I’ll explain later.” He ran down the hallway, thundering steps echoing around them as they ran down the stairs and out the front door. He set them down, guiding them along as they ran through the snow before they spotted Harry and Sven as they reached the edge of the shore.

The wind ripped past them, causing Niall’s body parts to separate in the wind as Grand Pabbie scrambled to gather the bits. “Keep going, Louis!” He called over the wind, and Louis set his jaw, struggling on.

Zayn was running from the shore, looking around as the snow continued to fall in dizzying flurries.

“Harry!” Louis called, walking towards him. He watched as Harry and Sven nearly drowned when a crashing ship broke the ice, but Sven pulled himself out, urging Harry on. Harry nodded, sprinting through the snow blindly, calling out, “Louis! Louis!”

Louis was stumbling blindly now, realizing as his hands turned blue that he was running out of time. 

Harry spun around, not knowing which way to go when he heard a faint, “Harry?” 

“Louis!” He screamed back, taking off in his direction, chest heaving as he tried to make it in time.

Zayn struggled through his own storm, but the fear was consuming him, making him nearly paralyzed. He saw a dark shadow approaching, and spun around, gasping as he saw Eleanor stalking towards him.

“Zayn! You can’t run from this!” She called, and Zayn shook his head, backing away in fear.

“Just take care of my brother.”

“Your brother?” Eleanor called out bitterly. “Your brother returned from the mountain weak and cold. He said you froze his heart.” Zayn shook his head, eyes wide. This couldn’t be true. Yet she continued speaking, drawing nearer all the time. “I tried to save him, but it was too late. His skin was ice, hair turned white…”

Zayn’s face fell, realizing what he had done.

“Your brother is dead.” Eleanor shouted above the howling wind, “All because of you.”

Zayn sank to his knees, broken. Louis was dead? Because of him? His chin dropped to his chest, and when his first tear fell, the howling storm suddenly stopped. The snow froze mid-fall, hanging in the air, suspended by his grief. 

Citizens at the castle wall’s edge rushed to look out at the scene playing out on the frozen fjord.

Louis, now barely able to move, could finally see across the fjords. “Harry…”

“Louis!” Harry called, sprinting over. Louis began to stumble on as well, and Harry’s chest was burning. He’s going to make it. He can make it. He’ll get him in time.

But suddenly, Louis heard a sword being drawn from it’s scabbard. He turned and saw Eleanor, standing behind Zayn, as she raised the sword above her head.

“Zayn.” Louis breathed, eyes wide. The blue in them was now growing gray, his entire arms frozen over. He looked back once to Harry, who was sprinting towards him, and he was so close. He was almost there. So with his last remaining ounce of strength, he lunged forward—

—And threw himself in between Eleanor and Zayn, raising his hand and shouting, “No!” 

At that moment, he froze to solid ice, the frosty blue finally casing over his entire body. The sword hit his hand instead of Zayn, the force of impact causing the blade to shatter completely and Eleanor to go flying back, knocked out by her head slamming against the ice.

Zayn turned, eyes widening. “Louis!” He spun quickly, hands reaching out and holding onto his brother’s frozen shoulders. “No, Louis, no no no…” 

Niall, finally in once piece, walked up with Liam, now human again, and asked, confused, “Louis?”

Zayn cried out, falling onto his brother’s frozen form, crying freely. Harry remained a few feet away, shocked into standing in place. Sven stepped up to his side, nuzzling him as the citizens all watched in shocked fear. 

At that moment, all of Arendelle was suspended in silence.

But suddenly, Louis began to warm up. Zayn, shocked, pulled back, eyes searching desperately as Louis began to thaw, the ice creeping off of his form. Niall looked up and gasped, the sound making Harry and Sven look up as well. 

Louis collapsed, now completely thawed, and Zayn caught him, looking at him in desperation. “Lou? Louis, are you alright?”

Louis opened his eyes, letting out a sigh of relief. “Oh, good. So that kamikaze move worked.” 

Zayn let out a laugh soaked in tears, pulling his brother to him in a strong embrace before helping him to stand. “You…you sacrificed yourself for me?”

Louis laughed weakly, scratching the back of his head as he admitted, “Guess brotherly love wins out, eh?”

Niall was bouncing around, positively ecstatic. He lifted his own head off of his body, shouting to everyone around them, “An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!”

Zayn looked to Louis, brow furrowing. “Love…will thaw…” A smile broke across his face as Louis watched on in confusion. “Love. Of course.”

“Zayn…?”

“Love.” He responded firmly, before lifting his arms. Around them, the ground shook and cracked, the ice and snow breaking away and rising high into the air. The citizens and villagers gathered around, watching as the fjord began to thaw, the snow melting in the entire town. In one final wave, Zayn drew all of the snow into a final cloud in the sky, then waved it away, leaving only the bright blue summer sky.

“I knew you could do it!” Louis called, a bright smile lighting up his face.

Niall grinned, looking at his feet melting underneath him. “Hands down, this is the best day of my life…And quite possibly my last.”

Zayn laughed, “Hang on, mate.” He waved his hand in a swirl, surrounding Niall with a blast of cold air, refreezing him and leaving a tiny, perpetually snowing storm cloud. Niall’s face lit up.

“My own personal flurry! I love it!”

Harry, grinning stupidly wide, spotted Eleanor struggling to stand off to his left. He frowned, preparing to march over, but Louis stopped him with a hand, saying, “No, uh. I’ll handle this.”

Eleanor looked up, confused. “Louis? But he froze your heart.”

Louis lifted a brow. “The only frozen heart around here is yours.” He turned away from her, proud of his words. Zayn came over to hug Louis, laughing brightly. Over his shoulder, Louis met Harry’s eyes, and Harry was positive when he thought that Louis’ smile was brighter than the sun itself.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

The next day, ships were finally repaired and ready to sail away once again. Eleanor was thrown on the brig of one, the guard confirming, “I’ll see to it that she’s returned to her country. We’ll see what her twelve older sisters think of her behavior.”

Down on the dock, Nick was being led away by guards, protesting loudly.

“This is unacceptable! I am innocent! I’m a victim of fear, I’ve been traumatized!” He thrashed around, “My neck hurts! Is there a doctor I could…No? I demand to see the King!”

Liam stepped forward, a smug smile on his face. “In fact, Grimshaw, I have a message from the King.” He unrolled a scroll, clearing his throat before speaking. “Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weaseltown.”

“It’s Weselton!” Nick shrieked, but was silenced soon after as he was tossed into the brig of his ship.

Up in the town square, Louis was pulling a blindfolded Harry behind him, excitement carrying them quickly, and almost making them run into a pole.

“Okay, okay, here we are.” Louis chattered, stopping. He reached up to take the blindfold off of Harry, whose eyes widened immediately upon seeing his present.

Before them stood a brand new, state of the art, freshly lacquered sled. Louis stood sheepishly off to the side, “I, uh, owed you a sled.”

“Are you serious?” Harry asked, blown away.

Louis nodded. “Completely! And it’s the latest model!”

“No, no. Louis, I can’t.” Harry shook his head, turning to look at him. “I can’t accept this.”

“You have to, King’s orders.” Louis replied smugly. “He’s also named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer.” On cue, Sven snorted, showing off the medal on the sled.

“What?” Harry laughed, “That’s not a thing.” He looked to her, but couldn’t hold back his smile at Louis’ enthusiasm.

“It totally is.” Louis waved his hand, “And it even has a cupholder! Do you like it?”

“Like it?” Harry laughed, picking Louis up in a hug and swinging him around, “I love it! I could kiss you right now!” Harry dropped him suddenly, embarrassed. “Uh. I could. I mean I’d like to. I’d…may I? We me. I mean, may we? Wait…”

Louis smirked, leaning up on his tiptoes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. “We may.”

Harry beamed, then went for it, arms wrapping around Louis’ waist tightly. It’s a true love’s kiss, alright, and he imagined he could hear the trolls cheering in the distance.

Back in the castle courtyard later that day, Zayn turned to Louis, asking, “Are you ready?” The villagers cheered, and with a careful wave of his hands, Zayn created an ice rink, the seamless and smooth ice stopping at the edges of the court yard. The people cheered again, running forward with skates at the ready to enjoy what their King had created for them.

Louis went skating by, a careful smile on his face. “I like the gates open.”

Zayn returned his smile fully. “We are never closing them again.” He laughed and joined Louis on the rink, pulling him along behind him. Sven went sliding by, Harry sprinting after him, shouting, “Reindeer coming through!”

Niall skated easily behind Zayn, helping to coach Louis and Liam. “That’s right, glide and pivot, glide and pivot.” They all laughed, holding onto each other with smiles all around.

The winter had ended, the castle had been repaired, and all was right in Arendelle, Louis thought. But, wait a minute—

“Liam! Would you mind explaining how the fuck you were a butler and also leader of the stone trolls this entire time?”

**Author's Note:**

> oh god i hope i didn't totally destroy this story
> 
> thanks so much for reading, i love you all!
> 
> find me on tumblr at suchbullshitmuchstraight


End file.
